The Tweeting Game
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Laurel goes out of town and she and Oliver decide to tweet each other silly pictures of their relationship.


Title: The Tweeting Game  
Words: 2105  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Laurel/Oliver  
Prompt: Laughter  
Status: Done.

Summary: _Laurel goes out of town and she and Oliver decide to tweet each other silly pictures of their relationship._

* * *

She sat in the lobby of her Central City hotel, waiting for check in when her phone rang with the chord text tone. She took it out and looked at it and smiled. The rest of the people in the lobby probably thought she was some kind of stupid idiot, but she didn't care.

oliverqueen: for every day of the four days lawyerlance is gone, i'm gonna post a dorky photo of the two us being so in love.

And he attached a picture of himself kissing her on the cheek while she scrunched her nose and squeezed her eyes shut that Felicity had taken of them, possibly to shame them into stop being an idiot at Disneyworld, but honestly, if they couldn't be dorks at Disney World, she wasn't exactly sure where they could be dorks.

She laughed a little and unlocked her phone and went into twitter and smirked to herself as she started writing her message.

lawyerlance: bring it on, oliverqueen, i have all the best ones.

She attached a photo of them pretending to make out badly which Diggle took of them as he shook his head. They were in public when that one was taken.

Oliver chuckled at his phone and Felicity glared at him as he sat in the corner. "What's got the giggle in your goose?" She asked him with a little bit of a smile and an eyebrow in her hairline.

"Laurel," He said without thinking as he typed manically on his phone yet again.

oliverqueen: Oh, lawyerlance you want to do this? Because we can play?

Felicity rolled her eyes, "What did Laurel do now? Other than be her hot self? Not that I think she's hot. I mean she is hot. But I'm not gay. Well, you know, I don't really know, there was that time in college." She babbled.

Oliver looked up from his phone and shook his head. "okay, first of all, it's okay if you're gay. I don't need to know as long as you're not dating assholes. And two, Laurel and I are tweeting silly pictures to each other while she's on her business trip in Central City. Which you urged her to take by the way," And he pouted.

"She needed to take it. The people who helped Barry figure out what he was, can help figure out what Laurel is." Felicity said as she punched a few keys on her keyboard and brought up their respective twitters. "God, you guys. You know I've had sugar fried in sugar topped with sugar that was less sweet than you,"

Oliver grinned as he saw a message from Laurel pop up in his notifications and he smiled.

lawyerlance: it's on like donkey kong, oliverqueen.

Laurel looked at the line forming up at the desk and put her phone in her purse and took her bags with her and got in the line. She couldn't stop thinking about Oliver and how him in the Lair was looking at his stupid phone with that stupid giddy smile on his face and she just laughed.

It took him fifteen minutes to find the perfect picture to send back to Laurel because the competition was going to be fierce. It started out with one picture for every day of the four days, but now it was all about seeing who could give up. And he knew that they had a goldmine of pictures to share with the world.

oliverqueen: how about this one, lawyerlance?

Oliver sent her one where she was on his shoulders at a concert and had her tongue stuck out when they were kids. It was a good picture. It was also one that was so out of who they were now. Back then, they were young and unafraid of the world, had no idea how much it would hurt them.

Laurel took it out as she unlocked her room and brought her luggage into the room. She put the suitcase in the corner and looked at her phone and giggled at the photo. She couldn't believe that he still had that photo. God, that photo. They were at some music festival and Sara was the one who took the photo and the love just emanated from the picture.

She drifted out of the room and went back to her car and went over to the S.T.A.R. Labs, because Felicity told her that they were already expecting her as she got in. She just needed to get her room before she went over there, so that they wouldn't give her room away.

Laurel signed in to see Dr. Wells and Barry Allen and the team with the receptionist and she smiled and told Laurel to sit down in the lobby and Laurel sighed. This was going to be her next four days she imagined, a lot of sitting in lobbies. It gave her an excellent chance though to look through her phone and find another picture to send Oliver.

lawyerlance: it's good, but how about this one, oliverqueen?

It was Oliver growling in his wolverine costume and her giggling like a crazy person as she covered her face, but she had this big dopey smile on her face because he was stupid and she loved it.

Dr. Wells looked at her with a grin. "Looks like someone is having a good day," He told her.

"Oh, my boyfriend, we're tweeting silly pictures to each other," She told him as she put her phone in her purse and got up. She shook his hand and smiled. "So Felicity told me that you are the guy to talk about some changes,"

He nodded and walked down the hall as he beckoned her to follow him. She clacked behind him and as they turned the corner, out of earshot and sight of the receptionist, he smiled to her. "You know, when we heard about the potential power you had, we were quite excited to meet you. They're all assembled. Along with your trainer who noticed it in the first place,"

Oliver saw the picture and couldn't believe it. God, that costume. With the wolfy wig and the bad yellow spandex as she was dressed as a cheerleader and had a pom pom in her face as she laughed at him like a crazy person. It was pretty bad. He admitted that.

He laughed. "God, why did I think that was a good costume?" He asked Felicity.

"Are you two still at that? Shouldn't she be in her meeting by now, with Barry and Wells?" Felicity asked him as she huffed.

He shrugged. "Is she?" He asked.

"She is, so can you stop tweeting silly pictures at her for like an hour and a half?" Felicity asked as she looked at her computer.

He shrugged. "I can try, but I don't think you'll get that," He told her as he put up a goofy picture of them both in hats, one that was way too oversized for her and one that was too small for him.

oliverqueen: maybe we should have switched for this one, lawyerlance?

"Well, here, I have a criminal for you to catch," She told him as she listed off the information and he sighed. It would mean leaving his phone.

He took his suit out of the glass box and looked to her, "Tell me if she calls, immediately, okay?" He asked as he went to get ready.

Felicity shook her head, "Yeah, not likely," She muttered under her breath.

Later that night, Oliver went home and Felicity sighed with relief. As much as he wanted to continue with the game, she was probably tired because knew Wells and Ted had to be giving her a hell of a time in that crazy office.

He plopped on the bed, gathered his pillow underneath him, and plugged his phone in. He got a few business things taken care of and attempted to play a crappy game that Felicity had installed on his phone. He was restless though.

He facetimed her cellphone.

Her face flickered to his screen. "You know, if it wasn't you, I wouldn't have picked up. You should feel lucky Queen. Because you are a lucky duck." She groaned.

"That bad?" He asked with a little bit of a chuckle.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "By the way, remind me that when I get home, Felicity gets flayed for not telling me that she brought Ted here." She said with an angry look in her eyes.

And he laughed. He laughed a genuine laugh and it just made her angrier, more furrowing of brow and he coughed from lack of breath. "Oh god, you should see your face," He said.

Laurel nodded to him once again. "Just remember, it's my turn on the embarrassing picture game and I've got a boatload of you Queen. Just you wait." She told him.

"So this is a game to you?" He asked. "I thought you liked everyone knowing how in love we are," She tried to keep an angry expression on her face, but a smile cracked through, and that was his chance at victory. "Hey, you, I love you,"

"I love you too. And love means no mercy," She told him as she giggled a little bit and looked through the pictures on her phone and smiled. "We should Skype. Facetime is awkward, because you have to hold it constantly," She told him. He nodded. They took a few more minutes to set skype while facetiming and he smiled as she hung up on their facetime. "So how was your day?"

"Felicity was annoyed with us. Also she might be gay," He said as she shrugged. He watched her still on her phone with a little bit of a furrow of a brow. "What are you doing?"

She smiled bigger and shook her head, "just wait a minute," She told him as she still typed furiously on her phone.

lawyerlance: seems like a cat's caught your tongue, oliverqueen.

She looked up to her computer and smiled at Oliver. "You know, I really love this," She told him as she smiled into the computer.

"I'm glad, to be honest, I wondered if I should. I know you don't love all of the publicity about our relationship," He said. He looked at the picture and laughed. "God, what is that picture?"

She chuckled, "When did I say that?" She asked him with a funny little expression on her face. She paused as saw him knit his eyebrows together and she laughed a little bit more "Babe, I love you. We're public. We're public people. People take our instagram photos and insert them into news articles about us. Besides playing with these photos, they bring us together even when we can't be together." She laughed openly about the photo. She smiled. "That one is pretty fantastic, I have to say, us sticking our tongues out at each other. I don't remember who took it,"

He nodded, glad to hear her say that. He typed furiously on his phone and then picked a picture to make. He smiled devilishly. "Dad took that one. It was one of the last pictures that he took of us," He told her.

oliverqueen: don't tell lawyerlance she can't dance.

"Oh my god," She gasped through some laughs. "That photo, god, you know Helena gets points for this one. I thought we destroyed this one entirely."

"You give up?" He asked her as he tilted his head to the side.

She shook her head. "Oh, absolutely not, I'm gonna win." She told him as she looked through her phone furiously to find a picture.

"I just created a monster, didn't I?" He snorted.

She looked at him and nodded. "Oh you bet, babe," She said as she grinned and typed furiously on her phone with a witty caption.

lawyerelance: oliverqueen got jelly that I could wear his clothes and he couldn't wear mine.

It was a picture of him and her, he had one of her blazers and one of her pencil skirts on as he stood in a manly fashion and his clothes overhung on her slight frame.

"I'm glad these are private accounts," He told her.

She nodded. "Yeah, this is something that I'm glad the public can't get it's hands on."

"We're annoying all our friends," He told her as he snickered at some of the comments on this little war going on with them.

She shook her head and chuckled. "I don't care, I love doing this with you. It makes us happy. they should happy about that."


End file.
